Kudo Kunoichi
by Chestnuts and Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Sakura wished on a star that she would be noticed someday. She's noticed the next year by a popular band mainly, Sasuke! Dedicated to sasukeschick! Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino bits of Shikatem No flames please R
1. Flying Star

**Ohayo, readers! I'm back with this new story, "Kudo Kunoichi". A band including Sakura… Oh and this story is dedicated to sasukeschick, my good friend!**

**We PM each other right away and get responses the next day. Its pretty awesome!**

**The band "Death Angels" has only four people in it, me (Kimi), sasukeschick (Kiki), Chestnuts (Ami), and Acorn, Chestnuts' lil sister (Sami).**

**If you want to join the Death Angels, review on my authors' note that I will show you next chappie! It shows what info you need to give me. There is no personal info; you can make it all up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 1 Flying Star

Cast-of-characters (read this before reading the story!):

Kudo Kunoichi:

Haruno Sakura (Lead singer and lead guitar player): 14 year old with a bad temper. Unusual pink hair and green eyes. Her parents never cared for her.

Sabaku no Temari (base guitar player and backup singer): 16 year old who has two little brothers. Sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes.

Yamanaka Ino (side guitar player and backup singer): 14 year old who likes to date guys. Platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

Tenten (drums): 15 year old tomboy who plays sports (mostly soccer and basketball) brown hair in two buns and hazel eyes. NEVER wears skirts or dresses.

Hyuuga Hinata (keyboard): shy yet spoiled 14 year old. Wealthy clan. Purpleish midnight blue hair and pure pearl white eyes.

Tsunade (manager): a vain lady too vain to tell her age long blonde hair, brown eyes and giant you-know-whats

Sharingan Shinobi:

Uchiha Sasuke (lead singer and lead guitar player): cold yet hot 15 year old with raven hair and onyx eyes; the human ice cube

Nara Shikamaru (base guitar player): the lazy one of the group; Temari and Ino fight over him. Black hair brown eyes typical lazy-ass

Hyuuga Neji (drums): long brown hair and white eyes; Hinata's cousin. Has scary scary eyes, people are under his control

Uzumaki Naruto (keyboard): blonde hair and blue eyes: loumouth and prankster. He is Sasuke's best friend since kindergarten, but yet he annoys him and everyone else

Orochimaru (manager): snake-like guy who hides himself in a freaky black cloak. No one knows what he really looks like, except for his pale, white skin.

Death Angels:

Harumi Ami (lead singer and drums): black hair with red highlights; and red eyes. Evilest of the group. 16 years old (she's not 16, it's a fake age)

Mokiko Kimi ( lead guitar player and backup singer): black hair with navy blue highlights, red eyes. 14 years old (no, I'm not 14, really)

Shirashi Kiki (base guitar player and backup singer): black hair with green highlights, red eyes 14 years old (sasukeschick isn't 14 either)

Harumi Sami (keyboard): black hair with yellow highlights, red eyes 10 years old (its also a fake age)

Bluestar/ Moutao (manager): an angel who wears blue unlike all the other angels who wear white. Her boss is god, who is called the yellow/orange angel…seem familiar?

Other characters:

Sabaku no Gaara: red hair, icy blue/green eyes. Never talks, is always annoyed by everyone, kills people for a living. 14 years old

Sabaku no Kankuro: 15 years old, keeps Gaara in place. Wears this black hat with lil pointy cat ears at the top. Wears purple facial makeup. Supposedly is gay…

Haruno Hikari: 10 years old, Sakura's lil sister, pink hair, light blue eyes…small forehead

And the other other characters are introduced during the story.

New Years Eve, 11:59 pm

"…." The Haruno family sat in silence as the two parents and 9-year-old watched the tv screen with wide eyes

"Ne, Sakura-neechan?" squeaked Hikari. "why aren't you watching?"

"Shut up, you little brat…" Sakura growled under her breath as she stared at the floor her green eyes filled with fury.

"Oka-san! Why isn't Sakura-neechan watching?"

"mmm…Hikari-chan, who's Sakura?" Haruno Kaoru mumbled.

Sakura pierced her parents with her angry eyes and stormed off to her room.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the Harunos cheered. Kaoru and Koga embraced each other, and Koga lifted his "only" daughter into the air.

Sakura stared out the window and then she saw a blue star. BLUE. And it was flying up towards the sky.

Then the most unbeleiveable thing happened.

An orange being reached its hand out and lifted the blue star up into the air and seemed like it was speaking...and then it turned to Sakura.

Sakura smiled for the first time in her life, and then wished on the blue and orange stars, "_I wish I can be noticed someday soon…"_

seven months later…

Sakura was at her school that had started a few weeks ago. She was expecting it to be the same as it usually was; not being noticed.

She wasn't even noticed with her high grades. She had gotten an A+ on every subject in her report card.

"Excuse me? Are you Ms. Haruno Sakura?" asked a voice from behind.

Sakura whipped herself around to face the principal of her school, who was smiling.

"Um, yeah…"

"I am Tsunade, the principal of this school, but also the manager for the band Kudo Kunoichi."

"'Kudo Kunoichi?'"

"Yes, and their current lead singer has moved to America, and they are in need of a new one. I saw you in the school choir last week and I thought your voice was absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you…" said Sakura, clueless of what Tsunade was getting to.

"So I was wondering if you want to be the new lead singer of the Kudo Kunoichi. We also have a lead guitar ready for you, strung and polished. So what do you say?"

"Um…um…" Sakura said, shocked at what she was offered. The Kudo Kunoichi? Never heard of it, but to be PART of the band, well, that was amazing.

"O-okay!" Sakura finally said.

"Will your parents approve?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura thought a moment. "Yeah." They wouldn't notice her absence anyway…

with the Kudo Kunoichi, 12:28 pm, Homani Café

"Tsunade-san!" called a voice. Sakura and Tsunade turned to see that it was Sabaku no Temari.

"Oh! Temari-chan! I've got your new lead singer!"

"Great! Thanks! I'm Sabaku no Temari, age 16."

"Haruno Sakura, age 14. A pleasure." Sakura said, unsure of what was happening.

"Guys! Here's our new lead singer!" Temari screeched.

Three girls came rushing from their booth.

"I'm Tenten!"

"Yamanaka Ino! My sis owns a flower shop!"

"Hyuuga H-hinata…from the Hyuuga CO…"

"Hi, pleasure to meet you all." Said Sakura, politely bowing.

"Tsunade, what about the transferring forms?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, right! Here tranfer forms for Seika high school." Said Tsunade, giving it to Sakura.

"But…only wealthy people go there…its too much for my parents to pay…"

"Your parents? None of us ever have help from our parents!" said Ino.

"Yeah, we're paying for you!"

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Ok, here…" she said, handing them her filled in forms.

"Yes! Now we can go to the club tonight!"

"club?"

"Yes, Club Maroko!" said Temari. "So we can anounce your arrival!"

Club Maroko 5:00 pm

"How are y'alls doin tonight?" Temari's voice boomed in the microphone with the cheering girls and the lovestruck boys.

"We're here with both bad and good news!" Tenten took over. "Waddya wanna hear first!"

"We'll go with the bad news!" said Temari. "Yoroi Mao is moving to America!"

The crowd almost hushed in surprise.

"But!" said Hinata.

"We're here with a new lead singer! Give it up for…." Said Temari.

"Haruno Sakura!" finished Tenten, who pushed Sakura to the microphone.

The guys were lovestruck. They screamed stuff like: "she's hot!" and "She's cuuuute! I call bids on her!"

"…I'm cute? I'm hot?" Sakura thought to herself, but remembering the makeover the Kudo Kunoichi gave her, she smiled.

"I'm Sakura, and I'm here with the Kudo Kunoichi! Lets rock tonight with our new song; Miracle!"

(**a/n** the song is "Miracle" by Cascada)

_Boy _

_meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But i _

_was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on _

_my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know _

_it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  


_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

Day 

_and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know _

_for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take _

_a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know _

_it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
_

The Kudo Kunoichi embraced each other in a giant hug, laughing at how well they succeeded.

one year later, Tsunade's office, 9:30 am

"Kudo Kunoichi, you are now one of the top three, now you have to face the Sharingan Shinobi in a battle of the bands…"

"Really?" asked Sakura, standing with her band in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Yes, as well as a new band like you, the Death Angels."

"Really?" piped up Hinata.

"And they will all be in the same school as you…which makes things really tough."

"Really?" said Tenten.

"Yes, really!"

"Really?" asked Ino.

"In fact, they are all here right now!"

"Really?" asked Temari.

The Sharingan Shinobi entered first. And the Death Angels after.

"Hn." Said Sasuke, as he scanned the two other bands. The only girl catching his eyes was the prettiest one, Sakura, with her pink hair and green eyes.

"Hn!" mimicked Kimi.

Sasuke glared at Kimi, who blinked innocently.

"Aa, don't do that ever again.." Sasuke said, piercing her forehead with his eyes.

"Aa!" mimicked Kimi, again.

Ami, Kiki, and Sami snorted in laughter.

Sasuke flared his eyes, but let it slide.

Sakura, and the Kudo Kunoichi laughed too. I mean, it was pretty funny.

"Tsunade-sempai! Moutao-sama (its Bluestar's fake name) wants to speak with you!" Ami bowed.

"Its very important! And very urgent!" Kiki added.

"Very VERY!" said Sami.

"Shut up…" Sasuke growled.

"Shut up!" Kimi mimicked. And the giggles came once again.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke said, much scarier than before.

Kimi sweatdropped. "Jeez, man, it was just a joke. No need to get so scary."

"Just don't do it again…" Sasuke said, turning to his silent band who would much rather do homework than be there.

"Lets go." Said Sasuke.

"Well now its only us girls! Lets introduce ourselves. I'm Shirashi Kiki!"

"Mokiko Kimi!"

"Harumi Ami, and this is Harumi Sami!"

"Hi!" said Sami.

"I'm Haruno Sakura… this is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hello!" said Hinata, bowing politely.

"I'm Tenten."

"Sabaku no Temari."

The girls stood outside the office, sweatdropping.

"Um…what now? I don't know where most stuff here is…" said Kimi, biting her nails.

"Ermm…yeah…ummm…" Kiki bit her thumbnail. She, Kimi, Ami, and Sami looked at each other.

"Could you show us around?" Ami asked.

"Sure! But we need to show the Sharingan Shinobi around too."

"Groups of three or four, how about?"

"Sure…."

after school, 3:46 pm, Haromi Café

"Ne, Kiki-chan, we'd better get going…" said Kimi, standing up.

"Right." Said Kiki.

"Mou, Kimi-chan! Wait for us!" said Ami, holding Sami's hand. The four ran off to the apartment they were staying at.

The Kudo Kunoichi watched them off, with a genuine smile.

one week before Christmas, Death Angel's apartment room, 1:04 pm

"Ski lodge?" repeated Sakura, most shocked at Kimi's great news.

"SKI lodge…" said Sasuke, twitching his eyes.

"Ski lodge!" said Kimi, smiling.

"Ski lodge!" said Ami with a nod.

"ski lodge…" growled Neji.

"Ski lodge!" said Kiki, grinning.

"Ski lodge." Said Sami.

"SKI LODGE?" said Naruto.

"….ski lodge…" said Temari.

"Ski lodge!" said Tenten.

"S-ski l-lodge…" said Hinata.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

ten minutes of silence

"SHIKAMARU!" yelled the whole group.

"What?"

"You broke our 'ski lodge' record." said Sakura, matter-of-factly.

"yeah!" chorused the Kudo Kunoichi.

"I am perfectly fine with you breaking their record." Replied Neji.

"Your welcome." Replied Shikamaru.

"Aa." Said Sasuke.

"Aa!" mimicked Naruto.

"Shut up!" said Sasuke.

The Death Angels and Kudo Kunoichi giggled, but stopped when Hinata piped up.

"What about the ski lodge?"

ten minutes of silence

"HINATA-CHAN!" screamed the girls.

"W-what?"

"Don't mention that!" said Sakura, matter-of-factly.

"O-ok…"

"SKI LODGE?" Naruto suddenly exploded.

ten minutes of silence

"NARUTO!" screamed everyone.

"Huh?"

"Shut up." Said Sakura, matter-of-factly.

"No, seriously, what about it?" said Tenten.

"Yes, well, I planned a trip to the ski lodge…"

ten minutes of silence

"KIMI!" screamed everyone.

"Sorry! Well, I planned a trip to…_it._ And we will go there for christmas and leave the day after christmas! It'll be a blast, I promise! We're leaving RIGHT NOW!"

"okay!" chorused the other girls.

"fine…" grumbled the guys.

And that's how the ski trip came about. Lame, I know.

at the hotel, 6:00 pm

"The Kudo Kunoichi in rm 87, us in rm 88, and Sharingan Shinobi in rm 89. Theres also clubs here and we're expected to play there tomorrow night…not separate. TOGETHER." Said Kimi.

"Sure…whatever." Said Temari and Tenten in unision.

"Okay!" said Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Fine…" said the guys.

"great!" chorused the Death Angels.

Kudo Kunoichi's rm

"Mou, Temari-chan! Want the top bunk or the bottom?" said Ino excitedly.

"Top!"

"Naaa, but I wanted that!"

"You guys can both have the top bunks!" said Tenten. "Sakura can sleep under Temari, Hinata under Ino, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Works for me, works for everybody." Said Temari and everyone agreed.

They changed into their PJs…fast.

Death Angels' rm

"Kiki and I both want the top bunks." Said Kimi.

"Yeah," said Kiki.

"I'll sleep under Kiki-san, and Ami-neechan will sleep under Kimi-san." Said Sami.

"Ok, that works." Said Ami, smiling at her good friends.

"Works always!" said Kimi and Kiki, and they all slapped high fives.

Sharingan Shinobi's rm

"Hn, the top bunk is so uncomfy." Complained Sasuke.

"I'll take it." Said Shikamaru lazily, sitting up from his bottom bunk. He and Sasuke switched.

"That whiny, huh, Sasuke-teme?" scoffed Naruto, from the other top bunk.

"Shut up." Replied Neji, from underneath Naruto, on the bottom bunk.

"I just didn't want to smell anything foul in the morning." Said Sasuke, pointing to Naruto's you-know-what.

"EEK!" screamed Naruto.

outside hotel, 6:45 am

"Ha, take that!" laughed Sakura, as she threw her mega-size snowball at Ino, who barely dodged it.

"Then take THIS!" said Ino, throwing her ball at Tenten.

"No, take this!" said Tenten, reflecting it with her snow fort.

"Aaah, Hinata-chan! Help me!" Ino said giggling.

"U-um…" said Hinata, looking at Ino.

"Watcha doing?" said Kimi, as she and her band popped out from the wall.

"Snowball fight!" replied Sakura.

"How about band against band?"

"Sure!"

Kimi, Kiki, Ami, and Sami all went to work on their fort.

"Ready, set, GO!" screamed Sakura,and balls of snow went flying everywhere.

"Owwww!" giggled Ino.

"eeeeaaaahhh!" laughed Kiki.

"Yeeeek!" giggled Kimi.

"Take THAT!" said Tenten with a grin.

"no, take THIS!" replied Ami, smiling.

"And this!" added Sami.

"Nooo, don't hit meee!" laughed Temari.

"Here, Temari-chan! I'll reflect it!" Sakura joked, stepping in front of Temari.

Sharingan Shinobi's rm

Hinata watched from a stool in front of a tree. The guys watched from the window, and Naruto stared at the poor girl…

"Hmm, lets go down there and show them what we're made of!" said Naruto, his eyes on fire. He dragged the others along…

back outside

"HEY GIRLS CAN WE PLAY!" yelled Naruto.

"Sure! Boys VS girls!" Kimi replied, rebuilding her fort.

"Alright! One…two…three…GO!" Naruto screamed, and snowballs were flying everywhere again. But Sasuke, Neji, or Shikamaru refused.

"Come on! Chicken?" Kiki said, sticking her tongue out.

"Rrrghhh…" Sasuke said, he threw a snowball at full force at Kiki's head.

"Whoa!" she barely dodged it.

Neji and Shikamaru joined him.

Naruto had seen the scene, and thought that maybe…

He threw a snowball…straight towards Hinata.

It landed on her forehead, and she gasped in surprise. She lifted her head and glared at Naruto, giving him piercing stares.

"You…you…JERK!" Hinata screamed, tossing a snowball onto his jacket.

"There we go!"

And then there was snow all over everybody…and then they all left, except Hinata walked slower than the rest.

Naruto slowed down to catch up with her.

"So did you have fun?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes!" Hinata said.

"That's good! I'm sorry I hit you so hard…"

Hinata blushed, shaking her head. "I-its okay, I shouldn't have gotten so mad…"

"Naw, that's fine! Its an old jacket anyway." Naruto smiled. He ruffled her hair. "You're cute, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed at his contact, looking into his eyes.

"You know, I never met anyone as cute as you…"

She was hoping that it was getting to what she wanted it to get to.

hawkeye café, 8:30 am

Sakura took a seat alone at a two-seater table. Ino and Temari were shopping, Hinata was talking to Naruto, Tenten was playing basketball, Kimi, Kiki, and Ami were eating at a diner, and Sami was ordering a smoothie.

"I got my wish…I'm glad…" she smiled.

Sasuke just happened to come by and then he noticed the empty seat.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, sure, whatever." Sakura replied.

"You're the first girl I met who didn't care if I asked to sit with them…" Sasuke replied.

"Oh?" Sakura said, looking up to his handsome face.

"You ordered?"

"Um…a capuccino vanilla bean, and a cinnamon cookie." Sakura said.

"Can I have half of your cookie?"

"Err…what?"

"Can I have half of your cookie? I'm hungry…"

"Um..sure?"

The waiter came with Sakura's food.

"Make that TWO straws." Sasuke said to the waiter who nodded.

"What?" Sakura yelled, blushing.

"Here you go…are you two dating?"

"Yup!" said Sasuke, smirking.

"No we aren't!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, your pretty and I'm handsome, so we go together pretty well…" said Sasuke, cocking his head as if it were obvious.

"Gosh…"

"Well, do you WANT to go out with me?" Sasuke asked, his voice low.

Sakura blushed. She looked at the table and then replied. "…well…sure."

"great." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead.

"on one condition." Said Sakura.

"what?"

"If you cheat on me, I get 2000 dollars off the bat."

"fine."

"deal." Sakura said, smiling.

**END CHAPTER**

**There's still tons to go! Like, the girls cheat on the guys, they do concerts, and even though it seemed like the whole story, it isn't. Next will be the authors' note, which if you want to join the death angels, you can review me and tell me the requirments. See ya!**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Want to join the Death Angels? Here are the requirements…

Your hair color in the stories will be black with any type of color highlights that isn't already taken. What's taken so far is red, yellow, navy blue, and green.

Choices:

Pink

Purple

Lavender

Light blue

Silver

Turquoise

Gold

You will have red eyes.

Tell me your highlights color in the review.

Oh and a name. Your fake name, that is. It has to be no less than four letters.

Tell me if you want to be part of either the prank group, or the band group. You can be both.

If you want to join the band group, you have to choose an instrument. Already taken are lead singer, lead guitar, keyboard, base guitar, drums, backup singer.

Choices:

Side guitar

Backup singer (we need more)

Lights/camera staff

And any other you think of…

What you must do:

PM me a whole lot! I need to hear from you guys if you want to be part of my group. There is an exception if you are busy with stories.

What you can receive:

Previews of new stories and chapters.

A role in my stories!

A chapter/story dedication to YOU

Also you can help me write my stories

You don't have to have stories to jin my group by the way. We have different anime, but mostly Naruto.

If you review I will get a certificate made by me in a review reply. PM it back to me (copy and paste) but put your name where it says to.

(message to sasukeschick: you will get it in a PM so do the same thing)

Also please write in your profile that you are in the group "Death Angels".

Love and hugs to all my fans!

Cherry Blossoms


	3. Enter: Kyoui, Rein, and Kara!

**Hey, I'm here again! I got quite a few reviews asking to be in the Death Angels. And…only, I think, maybe…three will be in this chappie. Um, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I PROMISE you'll get into my story! Those three will be: Sasuke8097, SoccerBlossom, and Innocent Rain.**

**Next Chappie (FOR SURE, I PROMISE) Hageshii and StJimmyofRussia will enter the story.**

**Luv ya! –Cherry Blossoms–**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2 Enter: Kyoui, Rein and Kara!

um…we left off with Sasuke and Sakura going out, right? Ok…here goes nothing.

-at the club-

"So you guys are going out?" Kiki asked.

"NO!" Sasuke and Sakura blushed.

"yes you are! It says in the first chappie."

"Out of pure bribeness, yes." Said Sakura. "If he cheats on me, I get 2000 dollars to pay for my phone bill and still I can afford video games!"

"Cheat on Sakura, you idiot! That's cruel, letting her have to use her own money to pay for herself! If you do, you would just be caring about her! So if you cheat on her, she'll be happy! Now do it if you care for her!" Kimi cried dramatically to Sasuke out of pure sarcasm.

"Hey…you're right." Sasuke said aloud.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE DONE! ITS OVER!" Sakura screamed.

"Now don't get so hasty!" Sasuke and Kimi said in unision, sweatdropping.

"Gimme 2000 yen plus 5000 yen interest so I can pay for my bills if you _care about me_…" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. (**a/n** cough cough my mistake since they're in Japan its yen)

"_YEAH, YOU JERK! CHYA!" _Inner Sakura screamed.

"Fine." Sasuke said, handing her some yen.

"Oh wow, that was fast." Sakura smiled warmly. "BUT WE'RE STILL DONE! You're gonna have to charm me well if you want to get back together." (**a/n** and that's how Sasuke's gonna have to do stuff to get Sakura like him!)

"Guys! We're at a club and we've got to sing and stuff so we can-" Kimi said frustrated.

"HEY! KIMI-CHAN!" squealed a voice from behind.

"C-could it be?" Sami gasped.

"HEY! KYOUI-CHAN, REIN-CHAN AND KARA-CHAN! OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG!" Kimi screamed.

Ami and Kiki were smiling in happiness and Sami was jumping and squealing at the same time.

"Who are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm Haruko Kyoui! Nice to meet you!" smiled a girl with long black hair with turquoise highlights and red eyes.

"I'm Yuko Rein! I look like Kyoui-chan a lot but we're not sisters or anything." Said a girl who, indeed, looked a lot like Kyoui. She had short hair instead.

"And I'm Warai Kara!" finished a girl with black hair with pink highlights, and red eyes, of course.

"They're all part of the Death Angels." Put in Ami.

"And if you're wondering, Kara's a backup singer, Kyoui's a side guitar, and Rein's both." Said Kiki.

"Wow…a large band." Said Neji.

"And theres more!" smiled Kimi. "Now lets get onto the stage and rock tonight! I've got a song that I've rehearsed a lot, so lets do that one. Here's the tune…"

The Death Angels began to hum…

-on stage-

"HEY! How are you all doing tonight? I'm here with the two other top three finalists and we're gonna sing this song for you…" Kiki screamed into the mic.

Kimi started the first lines of the song softly.

_So if you're lonely,  
You know i'm here waiting for you,  
I'm just a crosshair,  
I'm just a shot away from you  
And if you leave here  
You leave me broken shattered alive  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot..then we can die  
_

Kimi quit singing and then Ami, Sasuke, and Sakura took over.

I know I wont be leaving here with you

I say don't you know  
You say you don't know  
I say... take me out  
I say you don't show  
Don't move time is slow  
I say... take me out

I say you don't know  
You say you don't go  
I say... take me out

Kimi, Kara, and Rein joined in at this part…

_  
I know I wont be leaving here (with you)  
I know I wont be leaving here  
I know I wont be leaving here (with you)  
I know I wont be leaving here with you _

I say don't you know  
You say you don't know  
I say... take me out  
If I move this could die  
Eyes move this can die  
C'mon...take me out

_  
I know I wont be leaving here (with you)  
I know I wont be leaving here  
I know I wont be leaving here (with you)  
I know I wont be leaving here with you_

(**a/n **song "Take me out" by Franz Ferdinand actually I just got the song from the video game "Guitar Hero"…I'm good at that song:P heehee)

-club was a success! Ok, now they're at ramen place at 3:00 pm the next day-

"Garlic ramen, please!" said Kimi, smiling at the waitress.

"Miso ramen." Said Ami.

"Me too!" said Kiki.

"Um…beef ramen." Said Kyoui.

"Miso ramen!" said Kara.

"Garlic for me." Said Rein.

"Same here." Said Neji.

"Me too." Said Tenten.

"I'll have beef." Said Sakura.

"OOOOOOOH WHAT TO CHOOSE!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up! Just ignore him…" sighed Ino. "I'll have miso."

"u-um…I don't care." Hinata smiled weakly.

"Give her beef, waitress." Said Sakura.

"Garlic." Said Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"GIVE ME GARLIC!" Naruto screamed.

"Arrrgh…then I'll have beef." Sighed Shikamaru.

"Ok…" smiled the waitress, giving Sasuke a flirty look. He made a face.

"you guys are paying." Said Sakura.

"Fine…"

They stared out into the snowy scene outisde.

"Lets go sledding after this." Said Kyoui.

"Sure!" said everyone else.

But they left before they got their ramen…its too tempting. For me too!

-outside, 3:14 pm on a hill-

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Kimi screeched as her sled slid down the track, over the ramp, and safely on the ground.

"My turn!" said Ami, getting her sled ready.

"Oh no you don't! Its MY turn!" Kiki giggled. She and Ami went tumbling down the track together.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" They screamed. But they hit each other off both sides of the track at the ramp.

(**a/n **They made the track themselves)

"My turn!" Sakura said, but Sasuke, who was behind her pushed her down before she was ready.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! SASUKE YOU JEEEERRRKK!" Sakura screeched as she slid down the track on her behind, sled in hand, and gloves in other.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm gonna get you for thiiisssss!" Sakura hissed. Hinata got her word, and she kicked Sasuke onto the track.

He went tumbling down the track straight into Sakura.

"HAHAHAHA TEME YOUR SO STUPID!" Naruto laughed.

"That's it, dobe…" Sasuke grumbled. And with that, Hinata moved to the side so Neji could flick Naruto onto the track…and you know what happened.

"RAMEN FOREEEEEEEVVVVEEERRRR!" Naruto screamed. Is that what you had in mind? No? Oh.

-death angels, 5:00 pm-

"Hey guys…" Kimi said to her friends.

"Yeah?" asked Ami.

"Do you think that Sakura-chan got her wish?"

"Yup." Said Kiki.

"How about another mix-match? What do you think?" Sami asked.

"Sure…Sasuke and Sakura worked well at first, so lets see how Neji and Tenten go well together." Said Kyoui.

"Yeah!" said Kara.

"And Naruto and Hinata. They look good together." Said Rein.

"Of course! Lets get to it!" Ami smiled.

-ahem, neji and tenten time! 5:20 pm basketball courts-

by the way, the death angels are hiding behind a bush nearby.

Tenten was just minding her own business and shooting basketballs into the hoops. It was snowing then and she was having a hard time running around.

She slipped…almost falling on her face.

Luckily Neji happened to come by according to the note the death angels sent to him about some game thing.

"Oh my god." He said, as she fell into his arms.

"HEY get offa me!" Tenten cried. She rocked herself back onto her feet and blushed.

"S-sorry…" she mumbled.

"Hey isn't there supposed to be a basketball game going on now?" Of course there was a basketball game, but the note the death angels sent to Neji had the wrong location…mainly, where Tenten was practicing.

"No, You have the wrong court." Tenten said.

"Really?" Neji said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes really! I don't lie." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

The death angels giggled.

Tenten smiled in a really cute way that no guy could resist. Neji was hypnotized…not really. He was just frozen in shock at her prettiness.

"You're kinda…" Neji began to say. But Tenten looked at her watch.

"WTF ITS ALREADY 5:25?" Tenten cried. "Look, I gotta go, bye! The death angels and Kudo Kunoichi are gonna kill me!"

"…cute." Neji finished as he watched her zoom away. The death angels were shocked too at how fast it went, the time and how fast that they bonded…sorta.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH ITS 5:25, TEN-CHAN WAS RIGHT!" Sami whispered.

"Lets goooo!" Kyoui screeched.

"We're gonna be late!" Kiki panicked.

"Everyone, grab my shoulders." Ami said, and Kimi and her teleported the rest of them to the meeting place.

-meeting place, 5:30 pm-

"S-S-S-S-S-S-SORRY, GUYS!" Tenten shivered from the cold. "I was caught up with my basketball practice that I forgot today's meeting!"

"S'okay." Said Temari, smiling.

"Yeah." Said Sakura.

"Now what will be our next song ofr the club tomorrow?"

"I don't know……." Sighed Sakura.

"How about……." Kimi began. But she sighed in defeat.

Then Temari got the perfect song. "I know!"

-with Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru, dock 6:00 pm-

Temari and Ino both decided that they were in love with Shikamaru and they were fighting over him at that moment…but in the wrong place. It was on the frozen pond, with ice skates on.

Shikamaru was just practicing ice hockey that day. And then Temari had skated up to him out of nowhere.

"Hey Shika-kun, how about we go somewhere tonight?"

"Um, no?" Shikamaru said.

"You're so STUPID!" Temai whacked him. "Go with me OR ELSE!"

"Erm…maybe?" He tried.

"NO!" Temari cried.

"Um…sure?" He tried again.

"Yaaaaaay Shika-kuun I luv you!" Temari snuggled her face into his chest.

He flinched. "I'm doing a sport right now so leave me alone."

"Okaaaay! Wait-NO WAY!" Temari whacked him again.

"HEY Temari-chan, what are you doing to MY SHIKA-KUN?" Ino screamed. She skated to Temari furiously.

"He's MINE so I can do what I want with him!" Temari said, sticking her tongue at Ino, embracing Shikamaru tightly.

"No, but your whacking him so you don't really CARE about him!" Ino cried, pulling Shikamaru's arm.

"Let me go." Shikamaru groaned.

Ino dropped Shikamaru's arm willlingly. "Ok!" she smiled. Temari looked defeated for a minute, but then the fire returned into her eyes.

"Ok!" she echoed. Letting him free.

"Thank you." He said, annoyed, continueing his sport.

"Ha! I win, Ino-chan!" Temari smiled.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because I have a date with him tonight!" Temari smiled.

"No you don't!" Ino screamed.

"Yes I do!" Temari said, telling her what he had said.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Shika-kun, how about we go somewhere tonight?"_

"_Um, no?" Shikamaru said._

"_You're so STUPID!" Temari whacked him. "Go with me OR ELSE!"_

"_Erm…maybe?" He tried._

"_NO!" Temari cried._

_"Um...sure?" he tried again._

"_Yaaaaaay Shika-kuun I luv you!" Temari snuggled her face into his chest._

_He flinched. "I'm doing a sport right now so leave me alone."_

"_Okaaaay! Wait-NO WAY!" Temari whacked him again._

END FLASHBACK

Ino sweatdropped. "…out of force." She said.

"So what?" Temari smiled. "At least I get him!"

(**a/n** I know I make Temari look like the bad guy, but I have NOTHING against her. Actually she is awesome I LOVE her. But its more Inoshika so I thought that it should protray something…if you know what I mean. I'm sorry Temashika fans.)

-that night, temari and shikamaru's "date"-

"SHIKAMARUUUUU! YOU IDIOT!" Temari screeched, sitting alone in a booth. "YOU STOOD ME UP, YOU JERK!"

_meanwhile…_

"ACHOO!" Shikamaru sneezed.

"Man, do you have a cold?" Neji raised his eyebrows.

"No…" Shikamaru said. "Or I might've got it from Ino."

_Meanwhile…_

"ACHOO!" Ino sneezed.

"Ino-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly. "Do you have the flu?"

"No, or I might've gotten it from Temari-chan."

_Meanwhile…again…_

"ACHOO!" Temari sneezed. "sniff sniff…" she was crying outside the restaurant because of that "jerk" Shikamaru who "forgot" about their date.

**End Chapter**

Hey hey how was it? I worked hard on this chappie, so don't flame me. Um…I promise the next few people who have entered the Death Angels will enter next chappie. I PROMISE! No, SWEAR! Ok?

The next chappie is a random party at a club. Very short summary: shikamaru gets drunk, Naruto goes wilder than usual, and Hinata gets annoyed, so her "real self" emerges…who is Hinata's "real self"?

Cul, huh? Review me! And if you want to be my friend, just tell me.


End file.
